


I will be your best disaster

by breakmystrings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings
Summary: So, it’s not that Austondoesn’tlike Mitch; he’s just not sure he wants to settle down with one person.  That’s all.





	I will be your best disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For the Nonny that double prompted me on my Tumblr. I filled out half of it [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/162384816440/if-you-need-prompts-2-early-morning8) and the other half, the "early morning kiss" got a little carried away so it's here :)
> 
> Quick warning for this fic though, the main characters are implied to have had drunk but consensual sex. It's not really discussed in detail but please skip this if the idea makes you uncomfortable.

Auston wakes up in his own room with the sun shining through the open blinds and a warm body laying right next him. That’s not surprising though (Auston’s young, he gets around, whatever), but his morning afters don’t usually have Mitch-fucking-Marner staring back at him like this is the best kind of way to start the morning, his smile sleepy and warm.

 

“’morning,” Mitch says, his voice raspy from sleep or something. He thinks there were blowjobs and deepthroating and a top five orgasm that makes his twitch from memory alone. Also shots. So, _so_ many shots (fucking Naz), and Mitch laughing and smiling a lot. Auston is really weak for that smile.

 

 

Shit.

 

Auston opens his mouth to say something, but his brain can’t form any words right now. He shuts his eyes and tries to clear the fuzziness in his brain. Or maybe he’ll wake up and realize this was all just a bad dream because he did _not_ sleep with Mitch-fucking-Marner, holy shit. Auston knows he’s got a bit of a rep on the team, but he does _not_ sleep with anyone that has a pulse (fuck off Zach) and Auston isn’t an asshole. He doesn’t fuck around with people with, like, expectations and shit. And Mitch? He’s a notorious flirt, but he’s got a romantic streak that stretches further than the eye can see. He doesn’t do one night stands the same way Auston doesn’t really do relationships.

 

Except those are Mitch’s lips touching his own, the kiss unbearably sweet and chaste, and Auston’s brain, it can’t quite comprehend it. His eyes flutter open, but he regrets it immediately because he can’t handle the way Mitch is looking at him, amused but sweet and warm and way too intimate.

 

“Want breakfast?” Mitch asks, even though he looks comfortable enough to stay burrowed under the covers in bed all day.

 

Auston blinks stupidly at him, unable to find the words still. Jesus, he needs coffee.

 

Mitch laughs, like he thinks it’s hilarious that he’s turned Auston’s brain to mush. He stretches his arms high above his head and shows off way too much pale skin. There’s a hint of bruising on his neck that Auston suddenly remembers putting there, sucking and biting and drinking in every gasp from Mitch like he was starving for it, and Auston feels his dick twitch, that fucking traitor.

 

“Yeah, you look like you need breakfast. And probably coffee,” Mitch says cheerfully, like mornings before caffeine aren’t hell on earth. He pushes the covers away, and Auston can see that he’s completely naked (no fucking shit Sherlock) and Auston’s dick clearly didn’t get the memo to calm the fuck down. There’s so much fucking skin and lean muscle that it makes Auston’s mouth go dry.

 

Mitch picks up a pair of boxers from the ground and pulls what looks like Auston’s t-shirt over his head. It’s a little big on him but he’s smiling, like he likes it that way, and Auston’s traitorous dick just needs to fucking stop even if Mitch looks so perfectly sleep rumpled and happy, like the stupid sun shining down on Auston right now. He leans in to give Auston a clumsy kiss that lands on the corner of his mouth. He laughs when he realizes he missed the mark and tries again. The kiss this time makes Auston want to melt back into the sheets, his hands reaching out for Mitch without realizing it.

 

Sober Auston is apparently just as much of an asshole as Drunk Auston.

 

*

 

They fuck twice more (Mitch’s mouth is no joke, Auston came so hard he thought he saw stars), shower, and Mitch does try to make breakfast. Surprisingly, he doesn’t look that uncomfortable in the kitchen, the way Auston always feels (though to be fair, Auston expected him to be stumbling over his own two feet and dropping shit left and right, so low bar and all). He takes a bunch of stuff out of the fridge, things Auston didn’t even know he had, and sets them down on the counter before rummaging through the cupboards. He makes a triumphant sound when he finds the mixing bowls that have only seen daylight when his parents are here, and he also manages to find a frying pan that Auston doesn’t even think he’s used yet. He looks pretty legit so far.

 

“So, what are you making?” Auston asks, just to make conversation, while he sips on his coffee that’s still too hot. He tries not to think about how domestic this is, like they could be any couple that’s been together for years. The thought makes Auston’s stomach churn.

 

He definitely needs more coffee.

 

“Well, _Ted_ ,” Mitch says with a smirk, “I’ve got some eggs here,” and he actually pauses to highlight the carton of eggs, like he really thinks he’s competing on Chopped right now, “and some cheddar and bread. So, I was thinking something like a breakfast for champions: deliciously cheesy scrambled eggs and perfectly buttered toast.”

 

“Sounds pretty simple,” Auston says, playing up how unimpressed that is, and Mitch points a whisk right at his face.

 

“Simple shit is the hardest to perfect. Now shut up and drink your coffee so I can work,” Mitch says.

 

Auston laughs and stays quiet after that, just watching Mitch. He doesn’t move in the kitchen the way he does on the ice, with the same grace and confidence, but the look of determination on his face is familiar. He must’ve watched too much Food Network though because he’s got all of his ingredients in individual bowls, like he’s trying to highlight everything, and Auston has never been more thankful for the dishwasher because he can already see the dishes start to pile up.

 

It’s weird how comfortable the silence is when Mitch normally can’t shut up, and Auston just wants to bask in the moment for a while longer so that he doesn’t have to think about how he just hooked up (more than once!) with his best friend on the team. He doesn’t want to think about how this will probably change things or how they shouldn’t do it again, no matter _how_ good the sex was.

 

“Ta-da!” Mitch says suddenly, and Auston is pulled away from his thoughts when he sees a plate of respectable-looking scrambled eggs and buttered golden toast. “Not bad for a kid too small for the NHL.”

 

“Not sure what that has to do with cooking,” Auston chirps so that he doesn’t have to think about that warm, fuzzy feeling that’s blossoming inside his chest.

 

“Ungrateful ass,” Mitch says with a shove. He looks a little too cheerful for Auston to take him seriously though.

 

The first few bites are surprisingly not bad. The eggs aren’t perfect and there’s a little too much cheese, but Auston’s chest feels too full when he looks at Mitch’s face, expectant and a little nervous and like he cares way too much about what Auston thinks.

 

“Mitch Marner,” Auston says, trying to contain the feeling in his chest, “you’ve been chopped.”

 

Mitch chokes on his toast with a startled laugh and he punches Auston in the arm. “What the fuck? Asshole,” Mitch complains, but he’s still laughing.

 

“You were the one that called me Ted,” Auston reminds him, but he adds, “It’s good, thanks.” Mitch’s smile widens, look almost shyly pleased, like Auston’s opinion really means that much to him. The way he looks at Auston sometimes, it’s a lot, but when he leans over to give him a good-morning kiss, Auston doesn’t want to pull back.

 

*

 

Auston stays alert during practice. He feels like people will be able to tell that two of the new kids on the team are messing around with each other behind the scenes, and maybe Marty will jump out from nowhere to give him the shovel talk because he’s a liar when he says he doesn’t have favourites (spoiler: it’s Mitch, it’s Mitch _so_ hard that Auston would bet all of his bonuses on it). Except no one says anything apart from the usual chirping and pushing and shoving. Marty doesn’t do anything differently with him, smiling like he’s a proud dad. Mitch is the same as he always is too. He just smiles at Auston a lot, but that’s par for the course.

 

Auston’s not even sure why he keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

“You’re being jumpy,” Willy says, bumping gently into his shoulder and scaring the crap out of him. He might’ve jumped. A little. “Weird too. You look like some Z-lister in a shitty horror movie, waiting for the ghosts to come out and get you.”

 

Auston snorts. “I’m a C-lister at the very least,” he says, faux-offended at Willy’s implication that he’s a nobody, even if sometimes he wishes he was. “You’re the D-lister best friend that insists on exploring the woods and gets us all trapped in the haunted cabin.”

 

“Aw… I’m the best friend? Mitchy would be so jealous,” Willy says with that charming smile of his that devastates all of his fans, young or old alike. “He can be your D-lister boyfriend that pretends to be tough but screams the loudest when shit comes out of the closet.”

 

“Marty will be there to punch the ghosts in the throat for scaring Mitch,” Auston says, and carefully doesn’t think about how easy it was for Willy to joke about Mitch being his boyfriend, how _Mitch_ himself might even wait it, and the thought scares the crap out of Auston.

 

*

 

The thing is, Auston _likes_ Mitch. A _lot_. Sometimes, it feels like it’s too much, in a more than buddies’ kind of way (or all the time these days). Which is fine, Auston knows all about dealing with feelings, especially feelings for his bro, and it’s not like he’s ashamed of it or anything. Mitch is hot with a boisterous personality that makes everyone in the room laugh and want to be around him. Anyone would be attracted to that. But that’s fine, Auston can deal with it. 

 

It’d probably be a lot easier if Mitch wasn’t so present in his life, fitting so comfortably in all of the spaces around him, if his feelings for Auston weren’t so damn obvious too. He’s probably the _one_ person that Auston _doesn’t_ want to mess around with because he doesn’t want to risk what they have for what they’ll get, something that might not even last.

 

So, it’s not that Auston _doesn’t_ like Mitch; he’s just not sure he wants to settle down with one person. That’s all.

 

*

 

Auston wishes he can attribute all of his bad decision-making to alcohol, except this time, he barely had two sips of beer before he takes Mitch home, tripping over shoes and clothes and laughing way too loudly at the dumbest shit before they fall back into bed together. Again. The sex is just too good, the way Mitch uses his hands and his mouth that practically sets his nerves on fire, and Auston can’t stop kissing every inch of skin that he can, like it’s a drug he can’t quit.

 

It’s easy. _Auston_ is too easy, and it’s too good to stop. Auston likes orgasms as much as the next guy, and Mitch is really, _really_ good at giving them.

 

Auston is feeling pretty sleepy, like he always does after orgasms, when Mitch surprises him by stretching briefly and then getting out of bed to search for his clothes.

 

“You’re leaving?” Auston asks. Mitch never struck him as someone that’s a bang them and leave them kind of guy.

 

“Yeah, I told my mom I wasn’t staying out,” he says without a hint of embarrassment at being a momma’s boy (not that Auston can cast stones, glass houses and all). “Pick me up for practice tomorrow?”

 

Auston nods and Mitch gives him a dorky thumbs-up, gets dressed, and leaves before Auston passes out. The tension that Auston didn’t know he had melts away from his body as he falls asleep.

 

*

 

They keep hooking up. It’s convenient, and easy, and Mitch never stays the night so there are no awkward morning-afters that feels too couply for Auston. It’s, it’s almost perfect, except Auston keeps waiting for something to change. He still hooks up with other people, always casts a careful glance Mitch’s way, but he never looks at him like he’s upset or unhappy about it. He looks at Auston the way he always does when he sees him pick up, fondly exasperated, like keep it in your pants for two seconds Auston, and the relief Auston feels is too big to contain.

 

So, things are great. The team is finally starting to win more games, and the playoffs become closer to reality than wishful thinking. Auston gets voted in to the All Star game, and the boys film an embarrassing team video to congratulate them. He mostly hangs out and goes drinking with Davo and Nate, and he picks up every night that he can. He feels like a fan at the game though, just basking in the presence of all the real stars, and he tries not to embarrass himself too much in front of Crosby and Ovechkin. Mitch keeps sending him screenshots whenever he looks too star-struck and shy, trolling him like he wouldn’t be a fanboy if he was there too.

 

(Auston tries really hard not to think about how much more fun it would be if Mitch was.)

 

The team calls him the “All Star” for a while, chirping him like the assholes they are, but it’s fun and Mitch laughs way too hard at it. (Auston really likes the sound of that.) The novelty of it wears off eventually though, and that’s when things start to go to shit when they play the Sabres at home. Auston’s not sure why every game against the Sabres has to become a gong show. Maybe it’s because of the “rivalry” between the two teams, or the fact that they like to needlessly compare him to Eichs, or debate whose rebuild is better and further ahead than the other, but the end result is there’s always _something_.

 

Auston tries to stay out of it, he really does, but he doesn’t because Ristolainen is pissing him off, riding his ass hard all game long and he can’t fucking score, and he just really, _really_ wants to deck him. He’s pissed off enough, packed full of adrenaline, when he crosschecks him with some pushing and shoving, and one second Auston’s got his head locked down, unable to get a good throw in, and the next, the weight is off and he sees a flash of blue dragging the asshole away.

 

It’s not until they’ve fallen into a heap on the ice that he sees the flash of “16” and his heart stops for a second until he sees Mitch get up and skate away like it’s no big deal, like he didn’t just try to fight some guy that’s got several inches and forty or so pounds on him. For _Auston_.

 

That too full feeling in his chest comes storming back, and Auston doesn’t know what’s showing on his face when he looks at Mitch, who just shrugs and smiles softly at him, like it was a no-brainer for him to step in. It’s the only reason Auston feels so raw in front of the press that pester him with questions about the fight, the only reason Auston is too honest in front of them, and he feels uncomfortably exposed, like his feelings for Mitch are bubbling over inside of him and everyone can see.

 

When the media finally gets cleared out, Mitch waits for him patiently at his stall while playing with his phone. He’s smiling when the guys chirp him for being a goon and tells them to fuck off, because he’s creative like that. Auston tries to get dressed quickly and he ignores the guys teasing him for needing Mitch to step in to help him with his battles, how cute it is that the kids have each other’s backs. It should probably feel a lot more embarrassing for Auston that he needs Mitch to fight his battles for him, but mostly, he just feels warm and pleased all over, and maybe just a little bit pissed because he wasn’t lying when he said he’d rather it had been him in there and not Mitch. The thought of Mitch getting hurt because of him… yeah, he’s not going to go there.

 

Auston tries really hard to focus on the road when they drive home. Mitch does what he always does and alternates between fiddling with the radio (which gets his hand batted away because Auston’s car, Auston’s music; but it’s like a game for Mitch to see how much he can get away with at this point), and playing with his phone and narrating anything interesting he sees to Auston. Tonight, he’s got about a hundred messages from his buddies either chirping Mitch for the way he wrested the guy down (embarrassing) and a bunch of cooing about him taking care of his bros (also embarrassing).

 

“How are you feeling?” Auston asks when they’ve stopped at a red light that feels like it’s never going to go green until Auston talks about it. He feels it like an itch under his skin, making him antsy in his seat.

 

Mitch looks up from his phone, his head tilted to the side, and he stares at him. Auston tries to ignore the way that makes his stomach do somersaults inside of him. His life isn’t a rom-com for fuck’s sake.

 

“Just a bruise here and there,” Mitch says, like it’s not a big deal. “I’m the unbreakable one, remember?”

 

Auston snorts. “Just because Marty and Bozie called you that _once_ , doesn’t mean it’s true.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Mitch says, tongue poking out in a way that shouldn’t make Auston want to kiss him. He doesn’t even want it to lead to anything. He just, he wants to kiss Mitch. It’d be easy too, for Auston to lean over to press his lips against Mitch’s softly, not pushing for anything more than just the touch and –

 

A honk brings Auston back to reality and he puts his focus back on the road so that he can get Mitch home in one piece and take a long, _cold_ shower so that he can’t think about anything stupid anymore.

 

When he pulls to a stop in front of Mitch’s building, Mitch turns to look at him thoughtfully, chewing on his lip like he’s thinking hard about something, and that’s all Auston can focus on for awhile, how red and slick they are and how they felt on his skin.

 

“Did you mean it?” Mitch asks. Auston’s confused for a moment until he remembers Mitch listening in on his post-game interview.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Auston replies simply. He half-expects Mitch to beam at him the way he always does when he’s happy or pleased about something, maybe even make a joke about it, but instead, he smiles softly at Auston, a small and sweet thing that feels almost private, like it’s just for him. The way Mitch is looking at him, Auston wants to wrap up this moment and tuck it away so that no one else can have it.

 

*

 

Mitch gets hurt in the next game because the Hockey Gods hate the Leafs and probably bathe in the tears of Leafs Nation. It has nothing to do with Auston, but something in his chest aches anyway when he sees Mitch wincing and struggling on the bench before finally getting pulled. Auston wants to follow after him to see how he is, but they need the win and he hasn’t gone completely insane so he focuses on the game instead.

 

Not that it matters though because they lose the game anyway. It fucking sucks because losing Mitch was bad enough, but they couldn’t even get him a win either. That pisses Auston off more than anything.

 

Zach chirps him about it afterwards, joking that he was too busy worrying about his boyfriend to focus on the game, and it must take Auston too long to respond because all of a sudden Zach’s apologizing for being a dick and giving Mitch his best-wishes and it’s, it’s too much, so he tells Zach that he’ll talk to him when he’s home and turns off his phone even if they’ve still got a while before the board the plane.

 

As if on cue, Mitch comes and sits down beside him in front of the gate, and he rests his weight on him with his good shoulder.

 

“Mo is being annoying,” Mitch says. Mo squawks loudly, offended, and Auston has to smother a laugh when he hears him loudly argue that his smothering is caring with some choice words about being an ungrateful kid that’s really not helping his case.

 

“You can nap for a bit if you want,” Auston says, fighting the urge to ask Mitch if he’s sure he’s alright since that path will only lead to Mitch calling him a nag. “I’ll wake you up when we can board.”

 

“Matts proving once again why he’s the best,” Mitch announces loudly enough for Mo to hear, which sets him off again while the rest of the team nearby laughs at him.

 

Mitch rests his head on Auston’s shoulder, and he goes boneless with Auston’s support as he drifts off. The angle makes Auston’s arm start to go numb though so he carefully pulls it free from where it’s caught between them and curls it carefully around his back, hyperaware of Mitch’s injured shoulder.

 

Auston turns his phone back on, just so that he has something to do, and also because he doesn’t want to think about how nice and warm Mitch feels, fitting so perfectly in Auston’s arms like he does everywhere else in his life.

 

Somehow, the thought doesn’t scare him as much as it used.

 

*

 

Mitch insists he’s fine just days after the injury. The only one that even remotely believes him is probably Babs, and that’s probably only because he _wants_ to. Which is funny because in one breath, Babs will tell the trainers to never clear a player that’s not ready, no matter who’s doing the yelling, but in the next, _he’s_ the one yelling while the trainers nod their heads politely only to tell him no, they’re going to be safe with Mitch, and they won’t clear him until they know for sure. Babs loses his mind a little.

 

Auston _would_ find it as hilarious as the rest of the team if he wasn’t spending most of his free time worrying about Mitch and rushing back because the team has been dropping too many games lately.

 

“You trust the team, don’t you?” Auston asks when he sees Mitch pouting and fidgeting too much on the couch, like he can’t settle. “We’ll get it done for you.”

 

Mitch sighs, the fight draining right out of him, and he nods his head. “Score a goal for me,” Mitch says, holding out his pinky like a loser.

 

Auston must be a loser too since he makes the promise anyway.

 

*

 

They beat the Canes and Auston scores a pretty slick goal (if he says so himself), just like he promised Mitch, and he gets about a few hundred of those fire emojis from him after the game. He texts back the smiling sunglasses emoji and Mitch responds with hearteyes. Something warm flutters in Auston’s chest and he has to smother down the smile that’s threatening to break out on his face because he’s got an aesthetic to maintain and losing his mind over some dumb emojis would be too much, even for him.

 

He’s chill, he’s _totally_ chill, so Willy can take that sneaky little smile like he thinks he knows something and fuck right off.

 

*

 

Mitch gets cleared for their California trip, and they celebrate by dropping all three games in a row because the team is nothing if not their own worst enemy. Auston tries not to get too down about it because he knows the way it goes sometimes, they can play right and still lose, but these losses don’t feel like that. They don’t feel like the team gave it their all, which is probably what’s so frustrating.

 

Mitch slides into the seat next to him on the plane ride back and Auston only manages to grunt in acknowledgement because he’s not really in the mood to talk right now.

 

“Can I come over?” Mitch asks simply, like it hasn’t been almost two weeks since they last fooled around, like Auston hasn’t thought about it and wondered if it’s going to stop as easily as it started.

 

It takes a while for Auston’s brain to catch up to the events, but when he does, he nods his head. Mitch perks up, like he wasn’t expecting that response, and he nods his head too like he needs the confirmation before getting up and going back to his seat.

 

Auston closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep before they land.

 

*

 

Mitch wants Auston to fuck him when they get to his place. It’s something they usually don’t have the time to indulge in, but Auston’s not going to turn down an offer like that, especially when Mitch has that look in his eyes, like he wants Auston to take him apart completely only to put him back together again. Auston fucks him until he can’t feel his limbs anymore, until he’s got Mitch screaming his name, and he comes so hard he’s not sure where he thinks he actually blacks out for a second.

 

“That was definitely a top three orgasm right there,” Mitch pants when Auston finally manages to roll off of him, and Auston tries not to make a face at it _only_ being top three. He does anyway, and Mitch laughs right at him. “Can’t make your head swell up too much. Gotta keep you coming back.”

 

Auston rolls his eyes and ignores the feeling in his stomach at those words while they lay there in a companionable silence for a while. Auston is very aware of Mitch’s presence next to him, and it’s a good feeling, comfortable in a way that none of Auston’s other hookups have felt because they’re friends first before anything else. He’s not sure why he ever thought things would get fucked up if they started messing around. It’s just an extension of who they are.

 

Auston’s just about ready to drift off when he feels Mitch struggling to get up next to him. It’s like watching a flipped-over turtle trying to right itself, and Auston catches himself smiling while he watches.

 

“Oh my lord,” Mitch says, laughing breathlessly. “I don’t think I can get up for a while.” He looks embarrassed when he says that, and Auston would be worried if Mitch didn’t smile reassuringly at him. “I’ll leave as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs.”

 

“Or you can stay,” Auston says. He rolls over onto his side and places a gentle hand on Mitch’s hips. “Stay.”

 

Mitch looks at him, surprised. Auston feels stupid for offering because Mitch doesn’t stay for a reason, and he’s just about to take it back when Mitch suddenly rolls over onto his side to face Auston. He looks thoughtful, and it takes a while before he finally asks, “Can I?” Auston is already halfway asleep, but he can’t imagine a universe where he can say no to Mitch when he asks with such a hopeful tone in his voice while looking at him like that so he nods his head. Mitch creeps forward and tucks his face into Auston’s chest as he slides his arms around his waist, snuggling in close. Auston’s not even surprised that Mitch is into post-sex cuddling. The only thing that’s surprising is that it took this long for him to indulge in it.

 

“Is this okay?” Mitch asks quietly. Auston responds by wrapping his arms around Mitch’s shoulders and pulling him in even closer towards him, until there’s no space left between them.

 

Auston’s last thought before he drifts off is that they _fit_.

 

*

 

Mitch doesn’t linger the morning after, like he did the first night. He’s already got his clothes on when Auston blinks awake, still hazy with sleep. He pats Auston’s shoulder gently, like he doesn’t want to wake him up if he’s not ready to yet, and Auston’s fuzzy brain only vaguely hears him thank Auston for letting him stay the night before he takes off.

 

Auston rolls over and falls back asleep thinking about the breakfast Mitch made for him the first time and how it wasn’t the worst thing in the world to wake up to.

 

*

 

Auston stops hooking up with other people. It happens so gradually that he doesn’t even notice it, like one second he’s flirting with everyone he can in the bar and the next he’s looking for Mitch so that they can take an Uber back to his place to hook up. He doesn’t want to think it’s _all_ because of Mitch, even if he’s pretty sure it is. Mitch doesn’t say anything about it though, he never has, and Auston wonders if he’s noticed or if he even cares. Maybe _Auston_ was the one that read things all wrong? They’ve never really talked about what they were doing and Auston’s not even sure if there _is_ something to talk about. Things have been surprisingly casual, nothing at all like what Auston expected with Mitch, and he’s not sure if he likes it anymore. It makes him feel like a needy, clingy wannabe-boyfriend.

 

Jesus, is this how other people feel when they try to get a relationship out of him?

 

Auston pushes that thought away because that path only leads to Auston feeling like an asshole and even more confused about what’s happening here. He doesn’t like how he’s the one floundering with something he thought he was good at, just having fun with no strings attached, except now he wants to latch onto whatever he can with Mitch. He wants, well, he wants a relationship now. He wants to cuddle without the sex, kisses that don’t go anywhere, maybe some hand-holding because that seems to be a thing Mitch is into, and whatever else that they can come up with.

 

How the hell do you go from fuck buddies with feelings to more than buddies that _fuck_ with feelings?

 

*

 

A date is probably a pretty good place to start. Auston spends the rest of the day afterr practice (he had to decline Freddie’s invite to hang out) so that he can research good date restaurants in the city. There are so many options that Auston’s head feels like spinning afterwards. He wants to pick a place they haven’t been to before, somewhere that offers some privacy because if Auston read the situation wrong and Mitch needs to turn him down, he’d rather embarrass himself to death in private without any phones around to record the evidence.

 

He eventually settles on Nami, makes a reservation for a private room when they’re not on the road, and he tries to figure out a way to bring it up casually to Mitch without giving away what he’s thinking.

 

(Apparently, it’s a lot harder to ask a bro out on a date compared to if he wants a tongue on his ass.)

 

*

 

Auston takes an awkward hit in the game against Chicago, and it’s not exactly hurting, but he feels the tension in his muscles that makes him wish he’d seen the therapist about it so that he could get it worked on. He makes a mental note to talk to them tomorrow, and he doesn’t realize Mitch is giving him a weird look because they’re supposed to be working on his COD skills (or lack thereof any, fucking Zach).

 

“You okay?” Mitch asks. He puts down his controller even though they’ve barely gotten started.

 

“Just sore,” Auston says. He tries to shrug it off, but he regrets it immediately because he can really feel the tightness in his back. “I’ll see one of the therapists tomorrow to get it worked on.”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes and tells him to take off his shirt and get on his stomach. “You’re an idiot. You should’ve talked to them today.”

 

“Who was it that insisted they were ready to play, even when they still needed to be on their painkillers to sleep at night?” Auston retorts, and he hisses when Mitch stabs him right where he’s aching. He does what he’s told anyway, even if Mitch is being a dick.

 

“It was just because I slept on it funny that night. And fuck off, I thought we agreed not to bring up how stupid I was during my injury again,” Mitch says, and Auston’s sure he’s making a face even if he can’t see where he’s turned over on his stomach on his couch. He hears Mitch walk away for a moment only to come back and straddle his ass, resting his weight on top of him.

 

“Let me know if it hurts too much,” Mitch says. Auston feels something cool touch his back, probably some kind of lotion, and then those are Mitch’s hands gliding smoothly over his skin and pressing into the knots in Auston’s back. The pressure isn’t as good as the therapists, but it’s enough to be a satisfying kind of hurt, and he lets Mitch work out the kinks as best as he can. He tries to focus on the way Mitch applies pressure up his spine, across his shoulder blades, and digs in his fingers when he feels the knots.

 

Auston’s sharp gasps breaks the quiet in the room when Mitch presses down hard on the knot in his shoulder, and Mitch immediately softens his touch, cursing quietly under his breath.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry Aus, was that too much?” Mitch asks, his tone frantic, but his touch is soothing and comforting, and Auston’s not even sure if he realizes that he just bent down to kiss his shoulder, like that could ease the pain away. It makes Auston blush because that’s the way he’s rolling these days apparently, falling head over heels for his best friend and getting embarrassed over soft little kisses like they’re a bigger deal than they should be.

 

“It’s fine,” Auston says, once the initial shock of pain fades and he’s got his feelings back in check. “Feels good. Keep going.”

 

Mitch keeps going, but his touch is a lot gentler now. It’s relaxing enough that Auston could doze off, but he tries to stay awake even if his eyes are starting to feel heavy and it’s hard to focus on anything else apart from the way his muscles relax under Mitch’s touch.

 

“Okay, all done,” Mitch says after a while, patting Auston’s back before he climbs off of him. “You back is nice and soft now, like a baby’s butt. You’re welcome.”

 

Auston never really understood why someone would want to be compared to a baby’s ass, but that’s neither here nor there. He sits up slowly, rolling his neck and shoulders to test how it feels, and apparently Mitch’s hands are good for things outside of hockey and sex; he feels so much looser after that impromptu massage that he’s not even sure he needs to see the therapists tomorrow. Mitch’s hands are clearly magic.

 

“Thanks,” Auston says, and he leans in to give Mitch a kiss before he can stop himself. Mitch looks surprised, but not like the kiss was unwelcome, just that he wasn’t expecting it, and Auston feels his face warm when he realizes what he just did.

 

“Um…” Mitch looks like he wants to say something, but his mouth just keeps opening and closing, like he can’t find the words. Auston blames that and Mitch looking like a dumb goldfish for why he just blurts out, “Want to go for dinner together next week?”

 

Mitch huffs out a surprised laugh and says, “Since when do we make plans that far in advance?” He’s not wrong. They go for dinner together more often than not, but it’s usually decided on a whim. “But sure. I’ll put it in my calendar,” he teases. “Can I bring Marty though?”

 

Auston must make a face, probably showing how dumbfounded he is at the suggestion of bringing a fucking _chaperone_ out on their first date.

 

“Well, you’re inviting Freddie right?” Mitch asks, and he looks just as confused as Auston feels.

 

Oh god, Auston is already fucking this up.

 

“No, I’m not inviting anyone else,” Auston says carefully. “It was just going to be the two of us.”

 

“That… that sounds kind of like a date,” Mitch says, scrunching his nose up and looking confused, like he can’t comprehend what Auston’s saying. He would find it adorable if he wasn’t kind of losing his mind here. Why did Auston fall for such an obtuse guy?

 

“Because it’s supposed to be one!” Auston says, feeling hysterical.

 

So many emotions flash over Mitch’s face, but indignant seems to win out because he retorts, “You don’t date! Don’t blame me for being confused here!”

 

“Well, you don’t do casual hookups either, but you’re apparently better than me at it,” Auston grumbles petulantly, and there’s a brief moment of stunned silence before Mitch actually _laughs_. Auston takes it all back, he hates him.

 

“Oh my lord, you _idiot_ ,” Mitch says, sounding much too delighted. “Or I guess, we’re both kind of disasters here.”

 

Auston is just about to protest that when all of a sudden that’s Mitch throwing his weight on top of him until he’s got Auston pinned back onto the couch, staring down at him with the biggest smile on his face. Auston feels like melting in the face of that smile.

 

“I was trying not to scare you away,” Mitch says, laughing and shaking his head. “Marty says I was coming on too strong and like, I need to be more chill around you and less like a lovesick puppy.” Mitch makes a face, like he’s annoyed by that description even if it’s probably apt. Auston wants to kiss him so bad that he feels like vibrating out of his skin. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted to just, like, cuddle with you for no reason and kiss you even when you’re grumpy and cranky in the morning? Why do you think I never stay the night?” There are too many things there to process, but first and foremost, he just, he needs to kiss Mitch.

 

Auston reaches out to curl his arms around Mitch’s back to pull him in closer. It takes a second, but Mitch finally clues in and Auston can feel his warm weight settle on top of him when their lips touch. They’re smiling too much for it to be a really good kiss, but Auston feels so happy that it doesn’t even matter.

 

*

 

They’re cuddling in bed together because apparently now that they’re “allowed” to, Mitch seems to want to make up for lost time by latching onto Auston like an octopus. It’s pretty great, Auston’s not going to lie. He keeps one arm around Mitch’s shoulder and combs through his hair with his other while Mitch rests his head on top of Auston’s chest, using him like a pillow. It makes him feel settled and happy. He’s not sure why he ever thought he wouldn’t want this.

 

“So, what do you want to do?” Mitch asks, idly stroking his fingers down Auston’s side. “I’m good with keeping things casual, if that’s what you want. We don’t need to like, go on dates or anything. I know that’s not your thing.” Auston’s just thinking about how to respond when Mitch suddenly decides to keep going. “Maybe keep cuddling on the table though. You’re like a giant teddy bear. It’s awesome.” As if to reinforce that point, he squeezes Auston extra tight around the ribcage and he laughs when Auston pokes him in the side to get him to stop.

 

“You don’t do casual,” Auston says, and it takes a moment, but he feels Mitch shrug on top of him, like he thinks it’s no big deal. “I _want_ to go on a date with you,” Auston explains.

 

Auston can feel Mitch’s mouth stretch into a smile against his chest.

 

“So what, we’re going to be casual bros that occasionally go on dates and cuddle?” Mitch asks, and it’s like he’s trying (and failing) to mask the hopeful tone with a laugh.

 

“Yup,” Auston replies easily. “Casual bros that go on dates and cuddle _and_ hookup… but only with each other.” Basically boyfriends, that’s what Auston wants here.

 

Mitch is quiet, but Auston doesn’t rush him. Mitch may dive into things head first sometimes, but he never does anything in halves. Auston focuses on the steady rise and fall of Mitch’s chest on top of him instead, marvelling at the way they always seem to fit no matter what they’re doing.

 

“I like the sounds of that,” Mitch says finally. “A lot.”

 

That too full feeling in his chest? Auston’s pretty sure it just burst at the seams, spewing his feelings for Mitch all over the place, but he’s so happy he doesn’t even care anymore.

 

*

 

Mitch is there when Auston wakes up the next morning, brain fuzzy with sleep still, but he smiles when he feels Mitch’s lips against his own, kissing him softly like he’s trying to slowly wake him up. It’s pretty great. Having a boyfriend is pretty great. _Mitch_ is pretty great.

 

Jesus, Auston needs some fucking coffee if he’s going to at least _pretend_ he has any chill left.

 

“Breakfast?” Mitch asks. It feels like déjà vu, except Auston knows what he wants this time.

 

“Breakfast for champions?” Auston asks, rolling over to smile sleepily at Mitch.

 

“Well, that meal put me on the chopping block,” Mitch deadpans, but he laughs when Auston slides his fingers down his side where Auston’s learned he’s the most ticklish. “Lucky you, that’s the only thing I can make half-decently.”

 

“Did you learn that just to impress your dates?” Auston’s teasing, but the way Mitch goes red tells him that he’s not far from the truth. His boyfriend is so fucking ridiculous.

 

“Come back here,” Auston says when he realizes Mitch is getting out of bed and it suddenly feels too cold. Mitch looks confused for a moment until Auston pulls him back into bed so that he can snuggle with him under the covers again and he doesn’t even bother to hide his laugh. Auston kisses him just to shut him up. He slides his hand down the soft skin of Mitch’s back, pressing down on the curve of his ass, and Mitch makes a pleased sound into the kiss as he clings onto Auston’s arms, like he couldn’t let go even if he tried.

 

Auston is going to nail this boyfriend business.


End file.
